


Urgent News Of My Darling One

by KSForever



Category: David Suchet's version of Poirot, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: First Time they get together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sweet & Sexy; Their longed for First Time together happens.





	Urgent News Of My Darling One

Urgent News Of My Darling One

Hastings had waited, after donning his pyjamas, and having his wash before bed, for Poirot, the example of fastidiousness extraordinaire, to wash, leave the bathroom, and retire to his own bed.

Just moments after Hercule had done all this, Hastings knocked upon his bedroom door.

"Hercule, thank you for giving me a place to stay; just like old times!" He said to his friend.

"My pleasure, mon ami! Hercule called.

"Poirot, may I enter your room a moment?" Hastings queried. 

"Oui." Poirot noted patiently.

Hastings opened the door, closed it gently, and sat upon the chair opposite Poirot's bed.

"What is the matter, my dear friend?" Poirot gently enquired, looking at Hastings' anxious expression.

"She divorced me, Poirot." Hastings spoke of the woman who was his wife.

"Why?" Poirot asked carefully.

"You know, honestly speaking, that I have never been particularly skilled at the art of understanding women." Hastings answered.

"And, this fact, it was her reason?" Poirot gently asked.

"Yes." Hastings spoke."It would have been unfair of me to insist that we remain married. Though, I definitely loved her, in a way."

"But of course, Hastings, but of course. I am so sorry that you and she have had to go through such a very personal ordeal." Poirot replied genuinely.

"Thank you, good friend." Hastings smiled. "I am so very glad that you survived the attempt on your life, Poirot!"

"As am I, mon ami!" Poirot grinned.

"Yes, quite!" Hastings chuckled happily. "Well, I suppose I should leave you to your Beauty Sleep!" Hastings got up from the chair, and turned to the door.

"If you wish." Hercule told him.

Hastings paused, turning to Poirot. "I don't really want to leave you, Hercule."

"Then, please, Arthur, do not do so." Poirot invited.

Did Hercule Poirot mean what his friend thought he did? Did Hercule Poirot venture into intimacy, given his prevelence for extreme cleanliness and neatness, as well as his penchant for being shy??

Arthur Hastings walked to Poirot's bedside.

Poirot reached out and held Hastings trembling hand. "Come to bed, Mon Cher, sil vous plait?"

Hastings could feel his body start to awaken sexually, at this late hour. "To sleep at your side, or to try my hand at at last making love with you?"

"Both, my dear Hastings. Both, if that is what you wish." Poirot smiled lovingly; reverently holding Arthur Hastings' hand.

"What about you? Is it what you wish for?" Hastings checked.

"Yes. I have wished it for a great many years. Come; be in my bed, my most cherished friend." Hercule sweetly, hopefully now, asked of this beloved man in his room.

"As have I, wished to be with you, for decades!" Hasting said, dashing around to the other side of the bed, and slipping inside, at last with his darling (,) Hercule Poirot.

The End?  
23.10.13

Epilogue:

The Next Morning:

Hercule pottered back to his bedroom. Hastings was just waking up on his side of the bed. "Good morning!" He beamed endearingly at Arthur.

"Hello!" Hastings grinned. "Is it late?"

"Not particularly." Hercule smiled.

"You're washed, dressed, and ready to face the day!" Arthur Hastings noted of the man he loved.

"I may never wash again!" Hercule uttered.

"Knowing you, I don't entirely believe that, but thank you for the sentiment, dear one!" Hastings noted, as he sat up in their bed.

"My pleasure." Hercule sat on the end of his own bed, and, as he had the night before, held the hand of Arthur Hastings.

"It was mine too. I assure you!" Hastings promised.

Hercule blushed.

"Look at me - it's morning, and I'm not even out of my pyjamas!" He'd put them back on at some point, several hours ago, for decorum's sake, nothing more.

"Unfortunately not!" Poirot cheeked him. "I could help you with that again?!" He kissed Hastings gloriously yet again.

"Do we have time??" Hastings fretted slightly.

"But of course, Mon Cher, but of course!" Hercule grinned and assured Arthur Hasings.

______  
______


End file.
